Le mal par le mal
by Charly Lightman
Summary: Il ne faut jamais pousser les gens patients à bout. Jamais.


**Le mal par le mal**

**Pairing: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson**

**Rating: M, j'me connais, j'finis toujours par déraper... =$**

**Disclaimer: Comme à chaque fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété du grand Arthur Conan Doyle et, pour ce qui est de la physionomie des personnages, je me rapporte toujours au film de Guy Ritchie. L'histoire sort de mon petit cerveau fatigué, comme toujours.**

**Bon, je ne vais pas changer le peu de bonnes habitudes que j'ai: ceci est un slash donc les homophobes et autres écervelés du même acabi sont priés d'aller voir ailleurs si, par malheur, je n'y serais pas moi aussi!**

**Il ne faut JAMAIS pousser quelqu'un de patient à bout de nerfs. Jamais.**

(POV Watson)

Aaah, enfin. Home, sweet home. Qu'y a-t-il de mieux que de rentrer chez soi aprés une longue journée de labeur? Rien au monde; je sais... C'est pour ça que je suis heureux d'enfin retrouver la quiétude de mon appartement. Enfin, quiétude, tout est relatif. Avec un compagnon tel que Sherlock Holmes il ne faut pas trop rêver de tranquilité. Quoi que, cela fait déja trois minutes que je suis arrivé et je n'ai pas encore entendu de bruit incongru, de cris inquiétant ou autre tapage. Juste le silence. Voila qui n'est pas normal. Une vague de panique s'installe en moi: qu'est-ce que cet énergumène a ENCORE pu faire comme sottise durant mon absence? Je monte les escaliers menant à l'étage quatre à quatre et j'entre dans notre salon avec fracas. Personne. Même pas la plus petite esquisse d'expérience un tant soit peu dangereuse. Je frappe à la porte de Holmes. Pas de réponse. Serait-il sorti? Je redescends les escaliers et frappe à la porte de madame Hudson.

-Docteur Watson?

-Bonjour madame, sauriez-vous par hasard où se trouve Holmes?

Elle me regarde, gênée. Allons bon, que s'est-il encore passé?

-Eh Bien... Comment vous dire? Lorsque je l'ai vu sortir, tout à l'heure, il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal... Cela fait déja un certain temps qu'aucune enquête ne s'est présenté à vous et vous savez à quel point il déteste l'oisiveté... Enfin, quand il est passé, il semblait assez énervé et pressé. J'ai cru que vous aviez une nouvelle enquête mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit retourné là où vous savez...

-Merci madame.

Elle referme sa porte, me laissant seul dans le hall d'entrée.

Je suis un homme très patient. Je suis d'une nature plutôt douce et sociable. Mais toute patience, aussi grande soit elle, a des limites. Les miennes sont atteintes. Qu'il se joue de moi, peu importe. Qu'il se moque de moi, je m'en fiche. Qu'il me blesse, me fasse souffrir, me tue et me rende fou ne me pose pas de problème. Mais qu'il attente à sa propre vie, qu'il joue avec la mort de manière aussi stupide, aussi inconsciente dans cet endroit... Ca, je ne peux le supporter une fois de plus.

Je sors en claquant la porte, la rage me dévorant l'estomac.

A nous deux, pauvre fou.

SHJWSJWSHJWSHJW

(POV Holmes)

J'expédie mon douzième adversaire au tapis. Ce qu'on ne fairait pas pour ne pas s'ennuyer... J'vous jure! Je saute par dessus la ballustrade et me retrouve du côté public. Je m'approche du comptoire et réclame une bouteille. Au programme ce soir: me battre jusqu'a n'en plus pouvoir, noyer mon ennui dans l'alcool et, sûrement, un super voyage au pays de la folie avec une bonne dose de coke pour concure la soirée en beauté. Génial.

Je regarde tous les hommes amassés autours de moi. C'est tout de même malheureux qu'il n'y en ai pas un de potable... Ils sont tous plus laids, plus puants et plus saouls les uns que les autres. Je me suis souvent dit que je ferais mieux d'aller tuer mon ennui dans un bordel plutôt qu'ici... Mais aller trouver des hommes qui se vendent est plus que dangereux pour ma réputation. Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent de moi, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'en dirait Watson. Watson... J'avale une grande goulée d'alcool. La tête me tourne et le liquide me brûle légérement de l'intérieur. C'est parfait.

Je me fraie à nouveau un chemin jusqu'au ring improvisé. Arrivé au centre j'appelle un nouvel adversaire.

-Allez, bande de chiens! N'y a-t-il personne pour vouloir me défier?

-Si, moi!

Je me retourne, prêt à lancer un sourire moqueur à mon adversaire quand je me retrouve face à face avec quelqu'un que je connais très bien et à la fois très mal: John Watson, mon meilleur ami, mon fantasme vivant, la seule personne à qui je tiens sur cette foutue terre est face à moi, à demi nu. Son visage, habituellement expressif est fermé comme jamais. Ses yeux brillent d'une rage non contenue. Tous ses muscles sont bandés à l'extrême. Jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, même sous l'emprise de la cocaïne il ne m'avait parru si beau. Je reprends contenance en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

-Vous, Watson?

-Cessons de bavasser, voulez-vous, et battons-nous.

A cet instant et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'entends comme une voix me murmurer que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas me battre avec cet homme. Je ne veux pas le frapper s'il ne m'a pas provoqué. Et même s'il me provoquait, je lui répondrait sûrement quelque chose de venimeux mais jamais je ne léverais la main sur lui. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Pas comme ça, devant tout le monde. Je ne peux pas.

-Watson...

-Allez-vous me battre, oui ou non?

-Je... Pas vous...

-N'avez-vous donc aucun coeur? Depuis des années jevous supplie de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables de cesser de vous détruire de cette manière. Vous ne voulez pas? Fort bien, à votre guise, mais dans ce cas, c'est moi que vous allez frapper jusqu'a ce que je perde connaissance, c'est mon sang qui va couler, ce seront mes os qui se briseront! Et vous avez tout intéret à ne pas m'épargner, parce que moi, je ne vous épargnerais pas!

-Je ne peux pas...

-Vraiment? Alors je vais demander aux nombreuses brutes qui sont dans la salles de venir me défoncer les unes après les autres et ce sera de votre faute!

Il se retourne pour faire face à la foule. Un choix s'impose. S'ils le touchent, ils le tueront. Mais moi... Je peux lui faire du mal sans mettre ses jours en danger...

-Non!

Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

-Enfin, vous vous décidez. Allez, cognez-moi!

Et j'obéis. Les larmes aux yeux et la mort dans l'âme, je frappe. Il riposte. Il évite. Il cogne de toute ses forces. Je m'oblige à me défendre, j'essaye de lui faire croire que je me bas tout en tentant qu'il ait un le minimum possible de dommages. Je finis par tomber dans la sciure, exténué. Il me donne un coup de pied dans les côtes et saute par dessus la ballustrade. Comme moi quelque minutes auparavant, il se dirige vers le comptoire, prends une bouteille puis se dirige vers ma chambre. Il monte les escaliers et claque la porte.

Je me relève tant bien que mal et cours le rejoindre aussi vite que possible. Le sang qui dégouline de mon viage mellé aux larmes que je verse depuis le début du combat me bouche la vue. Je finis par atteindre ma chambre, mais il est trop tard. Etendu sur mon lit, John s'est injecté une dose potentiellement mortelle de cocaïne.

Mort de peur, je ne prends même pas le temps de me débarbouillé, je me jette sur lui, animé par une force toute nouvelle. Celle de la panique. S'il meurt, c'est de ma faute. C'est parce qu'une nouvelle fois j'aurais été égoïste. Je le secoue. Il doit absolument rester conscient, sinon, tout est perdu.

-John! John restez avec moi!

Il me regarde, complétement dans le gaz. Il va planer pendant un bon moment...

-Alors, Sherlock... Ca fait quoi d'être à la place de celui qui s'inquiète?

Mes larmes redoublent d'intentisté.

-C'est horrible! Restez avec moi, restez conscient, John!

-C'est si horrible que ça? Après tout, c'est ma vie qui est en jeu, pas la vôtre...

-Je me fiche éperduement de ma vie! Mais pas de la vôtre, s'il vous plait,ne m'abandonnez pas!

-Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas? Pour une fois que c'est ma vie qui est entre vos mains et pas le contraire, c'est vous qui allez passer des heures à vous inquiétez pour moi et c'est moi qui vais prendre mon pied...

-Je vous jure que plus jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille, vous avez ma parole!

-C'est trop tard, maintenant... A vous de trouver un moyen pour que je reste conscient et en vie par la même occasion!

Je le regarde, complétement perdu. Je ne suis pas médecin... Je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour le garder près de moi: lui donner tant de plaisir que son corps en réclamera plus et par le fait il devra donc rester conscient.

-John, mon ami, je vais devoir vous faire l'amour...

-Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de frôler la mort pour que vous me disiez ça, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt...

Je l'embrasse sauvagement. Tu resteras en vie, mon ami, c'est moi qui te le dis! Je le sens se tendre sous mon corps. C'est ça, réagis, tu m'as dit vouloir prendre ton pied, tu n'imagines même pas a quel point tu avais raison... Je lui arrache ses vêtements. Je le griffe, juste assez fort pour laisser une trace, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal. Non, je ne veux pas lui faire mal... Plus jamais... Je dévore sa machoire et son cou, je titille conscenscieusement chaque parcelle de son corps et je lui taille la pipe du siècle. Visiblement, ce traitement marche puisqu'il est conscient, vivant et ecxité comme jamais. Je le secoue une nouvelle fois.

-John, combien en as-tu pris?

Il me lance un sourire pervers.

-Démerde-toi...

-Bon, tu veux que je te prenne oui ou non?

Il me regarde, un peu surpris.

-... Oui...

-Alors tu me dis comment la seringue était remplie sinon je continue de te chauffer et tu n'auras qu'a te terminer tout seul quand tu auras repris tes esprits!

Il semble un peu hésiter. Pour l'encourager à me répondre j'appuie doucement mon gland contre son anus.

-Mmmh...

Je sais que tout cela est ma faute, et je te laisserais jouer avec moi plut tard, c'est promis, mais là je dois absolument savoir et je vais être obligé de jouer une nouvelle fois avec toi...

-Tu as envie, n'est-ce pas?

J'appuie un peu plus fort avant de me retirer précipitament.

-Ouiii...

-Alors dis-le moi...

-Je...

J'entre légérement en lui puis me retire une nouvelle fois.

-AH!

-Tu en veux plus?

-Oui!

-Alors dis-le!

-Aux trois quarts! Elle était remplie aux trois quarts!

-Merci...

Je le pénètre enfin entièrement. Il gémit de bien être. Je me demande si la crise de nerfs qu'il vient de me faire n'est pas la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie...

-Allez! Bouge!

C'est que je lui sourirais presque! Le Watson drogué est drôlement sûr de lui... Je frappe viollement sa prostate. Il crie de plaisir. Je me mords les lèvres et enfonce mes ongles dans mes cuisses pour ne pas jouir. Il doit éjaculer en premier, je saurais qu'il est sauvé seulement quand son corps rendra les armes.

-Encore!

Je réitère l'expérience, encore, encore et encore, jusqu'a ce que, épuisé et au paroxysme du plaisir, la drogue finisse de faire effet. Il jouit longtemps entre nos deux corps éreintés et je m'autorise enfin à l'imiter. Jamais je n'avais eu d'orgasme aussi puissant.

Je retombe à côté de lui,complétement sonné. Je trouve tout de même le courage de lui demander:

-Ca va, tu ne risques plus rien là, si?

Il regarde le plafond. Il sourit aux anges, à bout de souffle et couvert de sperme.

-Ne t'inquiéte pas, c'est fini. La crise est passée. Mais tu as intéret à tenir ta promesse.

-Je te jure... Plus jamais ça... Ma nouvelle drogue, c'est toi...

**End.**

**Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Oo Euh... Si ça plait j'en ferai d'autres quand ça me prendra et je les publierait... Si ça plait pas, ben, j'en ferai d'autres quand ça me prendra mais je ne les publierai pas... A vous de voir.**


End file.
